Healing
by almostinsane
Summary: After Azula wounds and leaves Ty Lee in the woods, who finds her, but Sokka? As Ty Lee heals and begins to travel with Sokka and face many dangers with him, will love blossom? Meanwhile, Aang, Toph, and Katara meet another airbender.... ON HIATUS. SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is a Ty LeexSokka fic dedicated to all the pairing's lovers. **

Ty Lee shook in pain against a tree in the forest. She felt tears roll down her eyes as Azula spoke to her.

"Tell me Ty Lee," she smirked, "Where is that water peasant now? He's probably sleeping at this hour of the night. Perhaps dreaming of another girl?"

Ty Lee groaned as she felt the pain, the terrible pain as Azula slashed at her again with her long, sharp nails. Ty Lee was trying to hold her screams in, but didn't succeed. She cried out.

Ty Lee saw Mai leaning against a tree, but Mai looked down. She was truly alone now.

"Why are you doing this to me?" whimpered Ty Lee as she felt her many wounds ease down a bit. We're friends."

"True," remarked Azula as she cleaned her nails with a handkerchief, "But before, you were of some use, but now, you've let yourself _love_ that water filth and have become a burden." Azula said with disgust, as though love was the foulest thing in the universe.

"Azula, perhaps you should stop now," suggested Mai nervously. Azula was truly a monster when she go like this. The bloodlust in her eyes was that of a demon.

"Perhaps you are right," said Azula, "We have to keep tracking the Avatar." Azula then smacked Ty Lee's lizard steed as she and Mai got on theirs. Mai noticed with satisfaction that the lizard ran away faster than ever before, probably to get away from Azula.

Ty Lee's last sight before she blacked out was Mai meeting her eyes for the first time in their encounter. Perhaps she just thought she saw tears in Mai's eyes.

**123445495498439888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888894943943**

Sokka felt his legs start to hurt already as he was almost done walking for the day or rather night. A day previously, Sokka had left Aang and the group because of reasons even unclear to him. Though he was tired, something urged Sokka on and he continued to travel through the woods. Suddenly, he felt as if his own heart stop and then he ran. Sokka didn't why, but the urge drove him on until he found the reason why.

Sokka gasped as he saw Ty Lee, of all people, with multiple wounds and lying against a tree, unconscious.

"Please God," muttered Sokka, "Let her be alive."

Sokka examined Ty Lee's body and saw what looked like claw marks… No, not claw marks. Sokka learned from his brief training at the North Pole that those marks were that of a human. Sokka shook his head. Enough pondering. He needed to take her pulse and bandage her quickly, before Ty Lee bled to death. Sokka smiled when he felt her pulse. She was going to live.

**12344549549843988888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888889494394**

Ty Lee woke up with a start to find the starting to rise and tried to get up but felt pain prevent her. Ty Lee looked around and found someone had set up camp around her. She spotted a pack, a fire, and gasped when she saw him.

It was the Water Tribe boy she that had made her heart quicken when she was near him Ty Lee blushed when she saw that was in some of his clothes, some of which were torn cloths used to bandage her.

Ty Lee found herself giggling a little as he grunted and woke up when a single leaf fell down his rather wide mouth. After a few seconds, he managed to get rid of the leaf.

The boy noticed her at last and asked, "Are you okay? I found you lying on the ground and bleeding."

"I'm fine now, thanks to you," Ty Lee replied in her usual cheerful manner but saddened as she asked, "Why did you help me? I'm your enemy, but you took care of me."

"You were hurt," he replied, "What was I supposed to do? Wait for a platypus bear to eat you? Besides, my father always told me the greatest warrior loved his enemies."

There was a pause for about a minute until he asked, "What happened to you? Why were you hurt?"

Ty Lee felt a few tears fall down her eyes but wiped them away quickly, "It was… Azula. S-she got angry at me. She scratched me with her nails. A lot…."

Sokka looked at her with concern, "Why did you let her do this to you. You're strong. I've fought you before and have been defeated by you every time."

Ty Lee felt herself be warmed by his concern, "I was scared of her. I have always been. Before I joined her, I ran away to the circus to get away from her, but she only showed up again and asked me to join her." Tears were rolling down her eyes freely now as she remembered her past wit the Fire Nation Princess.

"I refused," she continued, "But Azula stayed for the show, to watch the show she said. When I was on the high-wire, she lit the net on fire and had all the wild animals be released." Ty Lee couldn't stop crying then. It was as if all the emotions she held in from being with Azula were being unleashed.

Sokka's eyes widened and out of instinct, put an arm around her. How could Azula do this to one of her friends?

"It's okay," he said quietly, like his mother had used to do with him on several occasions, "I won't let her hurt you anymore."

Ty Lee's tears slowed and she laid down and closed her eyes out of exhaustion. Sokka stared at her. She needed to rest more than he had thought. The wounds in her were deep and Sokka felt anger burn in him. She was usually so happy and lively, but because of Azula, she was wounded and exhausted, even after full night of sleep. Sokka kissed her forehead before looking for something to eat in the forest. Probably nuts and berries again.

**A/N. Like it? Hate it? Please review! God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ty Lee felt a little better as she woke up a little later in the day, perhaps around 11'o clock for it was not noon yet. She yawned a bit an stretched, wincing when she felt herself feel pain again.

"I'm glad you're up now," came the boy's voice, "I need to examine your wounds again, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks," said Ty Lee, "But, I'm afraid I didn't get your name, even though I've been chasing you with Azula. She winced at the mention of Azula, something the boy noted.

"I'm Sokka," came his reply, "I caught your name though. It's Ty Lee, right? My sister complained about you taking away her bending. She's a sore loser." Sokka grinned while Ty Lee giggled. It would be fairer, though, if Ty Lee knew about all the complaining Sokka had done throughout his lifetime.

Ty Lee managed to stop giggling and looked around, "Where is everybody? Especially your bison. He is kind of hard to hide."

"I'm traveling alone," replied Sokka, feeling awkward for the first time seeing that he was alone with a beautiful girl in a forest.

Ty Lee also felt awkward, seeing that she was alone with her crush and in some of his spare clothes.

"Uh…" began Sokka, "I guess I will check your wounds now." What wouldn't he give for some meat right now? Meat always helps in awkward situations, at least in his case.

Ty Lee blushed also, seeing that he would have to lift up her shirt slightly to check some of the wounds on her back and stomach. Thankfully, Sokka started unwrapping the improvised bandages on her left arm. Both gasped at what they saw underneath. The scratches Azula had given her had turned into a slightly purple power.

"I can't believe she would put _poison_ in her nail polish," said Ty Lee quietly.

"Poison?" asked Sokka worriedly, "What kind of poison? Is it deadly?"

"No," replied Ty Lee, smiling in relief as she recognized the poison, "It's not deadly. The poison only drains people's energy and paralyzes them slightly. That was why I was asleep for so long." Ty Lee grinned cheerfully at him to keep him from worrying.

"How long does it last?" he asked.

"It should be out of my system in a few hours," she replied happily. Sokka grinned; Ty Lee was definitely back to her cheerful self.

Sokka continued checking her bandages and found everything was fine except for the two of them blushing deeply when he had to look at her stomach and back.

"The cuts you have are deep," Sokka said, "You should be able to walk tomorrow without aggravating them, though, I don't think you should be doing any flips and stuff until they're completely healed.

"Thanks," said Ty Lee, " Why are you traveling alone now?  
"I don't know," he said truthfully, "It just feels like something I need to do. Though, I'd like it if you'd travel with me. After all, you'd need a man to protect you."

Ty Lee was almost bursting with laughter at this comment, "I'd like that a lot."

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Somewhere over the forest**

"Appa's getting tired," said Aang after the flying bison began to lower a little, "I guess you're still tired from all that time away, huh buddy?"

Toph felt her eyes open, "What did you say Twinkle Toes? I dozed off."

"I suppose we are all used to Sokka complaining loudly about something," commented Katara a bit sadly, "I hope he doesn't do something stupid."

"He'll be fine," said Toph nonchalantly, "It's not like he's on a romantic stroll around the forest with Ty Lee."

Aang felt himself grin, "Next he'll be kissing Ty Lee."

All three giggled at that thought as Appa landed next to a pond.

"I think I see a campfire from on top of Appa," said Katara, "I'm going to see who it is."

"Whatever Sugar Queen/Katara," replied Aang and Toph simultaneously and blushed a bit when they realized this.

Katara grinned as she walked away. Toph would kill her if she said this aloud, but she and Aang looked cute when they said that.

Katara gasped when she found the campsite. Sitting there were two people. One was a skinny young woman with brown hair and blue eyes. The only difference between her and Katara was Katara's tanned skin. It was her companion, however, that made Katara really gasp. She immediately recognized him as an airbender from his tattoos, but the tattoos were red instead of blue. The airbender was lazily twirling leaves around while the girl talked excitedly.

"Um, excuse me," said Katara stepping out of the bushes, "Are you an airbender?"

The airbender had immediately jumped up and positioned himself in a fighting stance when Katara approached them asked, "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Katara. I'm traveling with the Avatar and I recognized the tattoos," she answered, not bothering to mention that Aang's was blue.

"I'm Mikko," said the girl, "And this is my boyfriend, Yajuu. He is an actual airbender."

Yajuu didn't move out of his stance, "The Avatar huh?" he asked coldly, "Would you mind taking us to him? We are kin after all."

Katara noticed this coldness but shrugged it off, "Follow me." She was so glad for Aang! There were airbenders alive after all. She almost ran back to the campsite. But then, who wouldn't be excited about telling good news to one of their closest friends? Katara smiled when she saw Appa.

"Hey Aang!" called Katara as was followed by Mikko and Yajuu, "I got some great news! I found another airbender!"

Aang, who was practicing earthbending with Toph, dropped a boulder he was levitating in surprise and looked towards Katara and the people behind her. He gasped when he saw the red tattoos on Yajuu.

**A/N. Who's the new airbender? Why is Sokka so awkward? Why am I asking you all this? Please review! God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So you are all that remains of the weak order, huh?" asked Yajuu, "I'm not surprised you managed to survive for 100 years. I am surprised you were born with the weaklings."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Aang quietly, "There was nothing wrong with the monks being peaceful."

Katara's face fell as the two started eyeing each other.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, what are you two talking about?" asked Toph.

"There used to be one order of airbenders," explained Aang, "However, 1000 years ago, a group of airbenders separated from the others. They were given the name of the Order of the Red Tattoo because, unlike regular airbenders, their tattoos were red. They believed that air bending should be used to further their own power and wouldn't hesitate to use moves that were forbidden for generations. Before the war, the regular airbenders and the ones with red tattoos were at peace, but considered each other enemies."

Yajuu nodded, "That's right Avatar. But do not think us so evil. We only believe in using our bending to its full extent. I'd appreciate some respect as your elder also. After all, I am 16 years old and the eldest one here."

Toph rolled her eyes, "Like anyone cares."

Both Aang and Katara agreed, "You are not better than anyone else," said Katara angrily, "We only just met!"

Mikko pushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "Come on Yajuu, they're not enemies. Stop acting so coldly."

"Fine," relented Yajuu, "But you must know this, Avatar, you will have to kill the Fire Lord and break your order's teachings."

"Why don't we eat," said Mikko while angrily thinking that Yajuu should be nicer. All the others agreed with her and decided to gather firewood and food for lunch. Katara and Toph, however, noticed that Aang was strangely silent.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**With Sokka and Ty Lee, midday**

"I hate walking," complained Sokka, "How do people get around without a flying bison?"

Ty Lee giggled and then spotted something, "I think I see a waterfall, I think it would be a perfect place to rest and have some lunch."

Sokka perked up at the mention of food, "I suppose we should stop and eat lunch. After all, you need to rest because of your wounds and, I don't know, check your bandages."

Ty Lee giggled again. Sokka was so funny when he was trying to be macho. But then again, he was always funny. Ty Lee then looked at the waterfall and the pond it poured into. She had always loved waterfalls. She had ever since she first saw one when she was three years old.

While Ty Lee was marveling at the waterfall, Sokka saw some fruit on a branch of a tree near the pond. Sokka, unsurprisingly, climbed the tree and tried to pick it. Unfortunately for him, the branch he was standing on couldn't support his weight and he fell into the pond, getting soaked and splashing Ty Lee.

'Yep,' thought Ty Lee, 'Sokka is funny.'

"What are you laughing about?" asked Sokka as he spat out some water.

"You falling into the water, of course," replied Ty Lee cheerfully.

"Well do you know what I find funny?" asked Sokka with a mischievous grin, "This." Ty Lee then felt a hand grab her foot and before she could react, she was pushed into the water too.

Ty Lee glared playfully at her crush, "Sokka, that was mean!"

"I'm an older brother," replied Sokka, "I've done things like this to my sister loads of times!"

"Then," commented Ty Lee dangerously, "You should know that no bad deed goes unpunished."

Before he knew it, Sokka felt a barrage of splashes. Sokka glared at her and splashed her with water. The water fight which ensued was the most fun either of them have had in a long time.

After a while, Sokka started to pant and looked at his opponent. Her clothes (or rather his spare clothes) clung to her body and her braids had come undone. Sokka had to admit that she looked cute. 'More than cute' he thought, 'beautiful'. He shook the thoughts out of his head and forced himself to stop staring. After all, he didn't want her to think he was a pervert.

Ty Lee noticed him staring at her and blushed a bit. She knew it when a guy was checking up and trying not to.

"Um, do you want to go dry off now?" asked Ty Lee.

"Sure," said Sokka as his voice cracked. Sokka almost groaned aloud. 'Of all the times for my voice to crack again!' Sokka almost slapped himself as he and Ty Lee stepped out of the pond.

"So, where is the next village," asked Ty Lee as she redid her braids.

"It's a place called Kumori," answered Sokka as he looked at the map, "I think we should be there in a few hours if we walk.

"That's great," said Ty Lee brightly, "I think I've heard of it somewhere."

"How are your wounds and bandages?" asked Sokka as he awkwardly wondered if he'd need to check them again.

"They're fine," blushed Ty Lee, obviously thinking about the same thing, "They managed to stay together during the water fight I won."

"Fight you won?" asked Sokka as he took some food from his pack for lunch, "I think I won it."

"You surrendered," stated Ty Lee happily, "Remember?"

Sokka sulked and Ty Lee giggled. Sokka wasn't funny. He was hilarious.

**A/N. Okay! Chapter 3 done! Sorry for it being so short! Please read and review! Feel free to suggest something! God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

"How come the other airbenders haven't been seen around if your order survived?" asked Katara, awkwardly breaking the silence that had ensued when the two groups of travelers began to eat.

"My order always disguised themselves after we left the weaklings," replied Yajuu.

Aang's fists tightened. Could the 16 year old show any respect for his kin?

"Would you please stop calling the monks weak?" snapped Toph furiously, "I can beat you with one hand behind my back!"

Yajuu smirked, "I'd rather not fight a blind girl. Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm Aang's earthbending teacher," Toph said with even more anger, "And there's more to me than my blindness!" Yajuu felt the ground shake under him. This girl was strong.

"Very well then," said Yajuu, "Where do you wish to fight?"

Mikko rolled her eyes. She hated it when Yajuu found the need to fight.

"Over there," replied Toph, pointing at a large clearing a few feet away, "First one to give up or get knocked out loses."

"There's no need to fight Yajuu over insulting the monks," said Aang as she and Yajuu approached the clearing.

"This isn't about the monks, Twinkle Toes," said Toph, "It's about people putting other people down and calling them weak!"

_Toph's Flashback_

_A 8 year-old girl was staring at her new teacher as he was giving a speech on how her blindness made her weak and she probably couldn't reach farther than the basics._

_"The good news is that I am the best teacher there is," continued the man, "I will teach you what I can."_

_Toph stared angrily at him. She could see perfectly with her earthbending, no one seemed to understand that. She would find someone to see her for who she was someday._

_End Flashback_

"I suggest you give up," mocked Yajuu with a smirk, "You cannot defeat me little girl."

"Shut up!" shouted Toph as she stomped on the ground and bended a block of earth towards Yajuu. Yajuu's eyes widened as he dodged the block and then smirked, 'She is certainly powerful when angry. Perhaps she'll prove a challenge.'

"Not bad," commented Yajuu as he dodged the earth Toph bended around him, "But it is my turn." Yajuu breathed out and sent the air around him directly at Toph, who countered with a wall of earth.

Toph's eyes widened when the air sliced through the wall and a cut appeared on there.

"This is one style that was forbidden by the weaker order," smirked Yajuu. Katara noticed that this smirk was similar to one she'd seen before, but she didn't know where.

"It's called air cutting," continued Yajuu, "Very effective against earthbending."

Toph glared and bent the ground underneath Yajuu. Yajuu simply jumped in the air and landed behind Toph, with a knife drawn and against her neck.

"I win," he stated, "I must go now. I will see you all soon. Mikko, please stay here, I have some business to attend to." And with that, Yajuu jumped into the trees with airbending and left.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"We better get you some other clothes besides my spares," commented Sokka awkwardly as they came into view of the village.

Ty Lee blushed and looked at the clothes she was wearing and blushed. She secretly loved wearing her crushes clothes as it smelled just like him.

The two had just entered the village when they saw Fire Nation wanted posters.

"I think I know why this village's name sounded familiar to you," stated Sokka.

Ty Lee nodded and then saw her own face on there and gasped. It said:

**Ty Lee of the Azulon Province. **

**Wanted dead or alive for high treason against the Fire Lord.**

**Bounty: 10,000 gold pieces.**

The poster next to it said:

**Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe**

**Wanted dead or alive for obstruction of justice**

**Bounty: 50 silver pieces.**

"I'm sorry Ty Lee," said Sokka as she looked down at her feet sadly.

"I didn't know that Azula would spread the word so fast. I was hoping that she thought I was dead," stated Ty Lee, "I hope my parents don't find out. They will be so mad."

Sokka nodded sympathetically, realizing what people she grew up with would think of her. This didn't last long, however, as he saw two Fire Nation soldiers approaching them.

"Uh, Ty Lee," said Sokka panicking, "Two mean-looking Fire Nation soldiers are walking towards us."

Ty Lee looked up and was just as fearful and did the first thing that came to her mind that would help them hide. She grabbed Sokka and kissed him on the mouth.

Sokka's eyes widened in surprise, but then, who wouldn't be surprised if they were in his place. All he knew was that he suddenly felt Ty Lee's lips on him. The two soldiers looked at the two and passed by casually (one complaining about teenagers), for they were just on patrol.

After Ty Lee saw the soldiers pass by, she stopped kissing him and blushed, "Sorry Sokka, it was the only way I could think of to hide our faces."

"It's okay," Sokka said nervously, "Besides, I liked that type of hiding."

Ty Lee smiled, "We might have to do that more."

"I suppose we will have to find a place that sells clothes, restock on our supplies, and find somewhere to stay before sundown," said Sokka changing the topic.

Ty Lee nodded and the two of them strolled into the market place, too embarrassed to say anything more.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Yajuu looked around the and found the person he was looking for.

"So you met the Avatar?" asked a young woman in Fire Nation armor, "Did you really see that necessary and duel the earthbending girl?"

"Yes," was Yajuu's reply, "I suppose it was for my own amusement."

The young woman smirked, "You have always been fun-loving."

"And you're not, Azula?" he asked smiling, "Where's Ty Lee?"

"It's a long story," she replied, "A lot has happened since last we met."

**A/N. How does Yajuu know Azula? Why is he on friendly terms with Azula? Why am I asking you this? Please read and review! God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Thee years was it?" asked Yajuu, "I missed you, my friend."

"I missed you too," replied Azula, smiling like a normal girl her age would instead of her usual smirk.

Yajuu remembered first meeting her. That day was interesting to say the least.

_Flashback_

_10 year-old Yajuu scratched at his collar as he and a man walked up the steps toe the Fire Palace, "Why do I have to wear this thing on my neck, Father?"_

_The man next to him cupped him on the head, "I am meeting with the new Fire Lord. It is important for the Order to make a good impression."_

_"Yes Father," complied Yajuu. He had heard of Fire Lord Azulon's death and Ozai's, his second son's, ascension to the throne. _

_The Order of the Red Tattoo had proved valuable allies to the Fire Nation from the start of the war and served as assassins and spies for the nation. In return, the Order survived and was treated as equals to the Royal Guards themselves. The fact they were airbenders was a closely guarded secret. This provided the Fire Nation with a trump card to be used when deemed necessary._

_The meeting was a formality as well as a way to show that the Order was a great force by showing Yajuu's advanced skills at airbending. People thought of him as a true prodigy. It also helped that he was the head of the Order's son._

_Finally, Yajuu and his father came upon the threshold of the Fire Lord's throne room. With much scrutinizing by the guards, the two were let in. Within the throne room was the Fire Lord, additional guards, and a young girl about Yajuu's age sitting on a chair below and to the right of the Fire Lord._

_"Hail Fire Lord Ozai," greeted Yajuu's father, "The Order has heard of your father's death and sends you its great regrets."_

_"I thank you," replied the Fire Lord, "But now is not the time to mourn. A few of my advisors have questioned your order's importance and power. Why should we continue employing your benders?"_

_Yajuu's father forced himself to smile, "Perhaps it would be best if I demonstrate to you our power. My son has shown advanced mastery of airbending. Yajuu, show the Fire Lord your skills."_

_Yajuu nodded and began to airbend. He felt the air around him move gracefully with his movements and he began the routine he had been practicing for months. First, he began by slicing apart the logs the servants had set up previously with airbending. He smiled as he started with slicing one at a time and then began slicing two. He sped up the process and sliced them all as fast as he could._

_When Yajuu saw that all the logs were sliced in half, he began running around the room as fast as he could, with his airbending aiding him until he finally jumped up in front of the Fire Lord and fanned the flames with airbending to increase them. As instructed previously, he bowed to the Fire Lord._

_"Impressive," commented the Fire Lord, "And you say he can beat anyone his age?"_

_"That is correct," replied Yajuu's father._

_"Very well then," said Ozai, "Your son shall face my daughter right here and now. Azula, you are to fight the airbender without holding back." As he said this, servants removed the remains of the logs and Azula stood up and faced Yajuu._

_Yajuu regained his breath and smiled, "I won't be going easy on you because you're a Princess."_

_"That's funny," retorted Azula, "I was about to say the same thing."_

_Yajuu frowned and made a note to defeat the girl quickly. No one ever talked to him like that._

_They both would remember that as the day they both fought until they fainted. Both of them were too stubborn to lose to the other._

_End Flashback_

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**With Aang and the Gaang**

"I'm definitely going to break up with Yajuu," said Mikko, "The only reason I got with him was because I needed a traveling companion and he was hot."

Yajuu was somewhat "hot". He had black hair that covered his eyes in front and collar in the back, though, it didn't cover the red arrow on his head. Mikko also liked that he "had muscles". (**A/N. Here's your description hothead. He's also dressed as an Earth Kingdom peasant)**.

"You shouldn't really choose your companions based on that," replied Katara as she helped Aang and Toph get Appa ready to fly.

"How else would I?" she asked.

Katara rolled her eyes, "How about someone that's actually nice."

"Like I'll find a cute guy that's nice," replied Mikko, "Besides, I'm going to break up with him now aren't I?"

"Appa's ready to fly," interrupted Aang.

"Are you sure he can fly?" asked Mikko.

"Of course," said Katara, "I had a hard time believing it at first, but don't worry, he can."

"This is going to be cool," commented Mikko.

"For you," muttered Toph, "I can't see from up here."

Aang heard that, but just yelled, "Yip Yip."

Katara looked at the map. The closest village's name was Kumori.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**With Ty Lee and Sokka**

Sokka absentmindedly fingered the coins in his pocket as he and Ty Lee entered the clothing shop they found in the village. The person that directed them to it wasn't kidding when she said that it was the best in the village. It had all sorts of types of clothing from bridal gowns to everyday-looking outfits. What was most surprising was the variety in color. The shop had everything from dark blue to bright red.

"I take it that you two are looking for something to wear to the festival?" asked an old lady as she walked out the back room.

"What festival?" asked Sokka, "We were just here to get Ty Lee some clothes."

"I can see why," chuckled the old lady, seeing Ty Lee in Sokka's spare clothes, "In my day, it was not proper for a young lady to be in a boy's clothing. And festival isn't a big deal. It's only the Festival of All Four Elements.."

Ty Lee smiled. This old woman seemed like she had a sense of humor. That festival was the biggest holiday in the world, "I'm Ty Lee and this is Sokka."

"I'm Mina," said the old woman, "And I will see what I can find you. You will look good in pink."

Ty Lee smiled as Mina led her away to the dressing room with a couple of outfits.

"Don't touch anything young man!" called Mina as Sokka was about to feel the fabric on a shirt.

Ty Lee looked at herself in the mirror with the outfit Mina selected for traveling. It was Water Tribe style, but it was pink instead of blue.

"Here," said Mina, "giving her another outfit, "This is for the festival. Free of charge."

Ty Lee gasped when she looked at her outfit in the mirror. It was a midnight blue kimono that seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Like it?" asked the old woman, "It just seemed like it was meant for you when I first saw you.

"It's perfect," said Ty Lee, "But, you can't just give it away."

"Oh yes I can," chuckled the woman, "I suggest you wait till the festival tonight before wearing it. It should knock the eyes out of your boyfriend."

Ty Lee blushed, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet," stated the old woman, "I have a feeling he likes you and you like him."

Ty Lee blushed and walked out of the back room as Mina walked out calmly to give Sokka the price of the traveling dress.

"Thank God I still have some money left," muttered Sokka.

"I suggest you stay at the Kumori Inn for the night," said Mina as they left the shop.

**A/N. Like it? Hate it? Please review! God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Dang it," Sokka almost exclaimed as he and Ty Lee exited the clothing store.

"What's wrong?" asked Ty Lee cheerfully.

"I just realized we gave her our real names," said Sokka, "What if she turns us over to the Fire Nation soldiers?!"

Ty Lee frowned for a second but smiled again, "She's really nice. I doubt she'll turn us in. She probably doesn't even read the wanted posters anyway."

"Fine," sighed Sokka, "But we have to go by other names."

Ty Lee's smile grew wider, "Great! How about you be Mushi and I be Cho?"

"I'm not being called Mushi," objected Sokka, "It sounds like a name for a fat old man."

Ty Lee hit him on the arm, "I know lots of people named Mushi. How about Akira?"

"That's fine. Do you think this is the place?" asked Sokka sarcastically as they saw a building with a sign with the words **Kumori Inn** printed on it.

"Do you always have to be sarcastic?" asked Ty Lee as they entered the inn to find various people talking, playing Pai Sho, and, of course, drinking alcohol.

"It's my thing. I'm the sarcastic boomerang guy," answered Sokka, "It's the only way to get attention with benders traveling around with you."

"I see what you mean," commented Ty Lee, "Though you did catch my attention when we first met."

Sokka blushed and said awkwardly, "Thanks. Let's see if there's any room here."

They both walked up to the innkeeper as he washed the cups and asked about any rooms.

"You two are lucky that there's one room left," grunted the inn keeper, "I'll show you there." As the barkeeper lead them upstairs towards their room, a door next to it opened up to reveal a tanned girl dressed in a blue robe.

"Katara?" asked a surprised Sokka.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**With Azula, Yajuu, and Mai**

"So Ty Lee fell for a Water Tribe peasant?" asked Yajuu, "Why am I not surprised? Ty Lee was always eccentric and unpredictable."

Mai, who was standing there silently, looked away guiltily and pretended to be bored.

"It's true," replied Azula, "And _when_ you meet her, you're not to treat her any different than a traitor."

"Like I would," said Yajuu sarcastically, "What are you doing in the Earth Kingdom?"

"I am tracking the Avatar, my uncle, and brother," she replied, "You've been spying in the Earth Kingdom for three years, right?"

"You are correct, as usual," complimented Yajuu, "I also heard of your presence and came to seek you out, which I have done. You know how I like catching up to old friends."

Azula smirked, "Then you might as well make yourself useful. There's a village under Fire Nation control that the Avatar, Ty Lee, and even my uncle and brother will have to stop at to resupply. I plan on capturing all of them there. Do you plan on accompanying us?"

"Of course, but I'd have to ride double with one of you on one of your lizard steeds," replied Yajuu. Mai's lizard snapped at him, "Yours probably, Azula."

Azula didn't say anything as she got on her lizard steed and Yajuu sat behind her.

'Please Ty Lee,' thought Mai, 'Don't let us catch you.'

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**With Ty Lee and Sokka**

"Well, here's your room and it looks like you've run into a friend," grunted the barkeeper as he walked away, "I'll be serving the drinks at the bar if you need me."

"Sokka," gasped Katara. She quickly saw Ty Lee and asked, "Why is Ty Lee with you?"

"Azula saw me as a traitor and hurt me and left me in the woods," Ty Lee replied sadly but then brightly added, "But Sokka found me and I decided to travel with him."

"Where's Aang and Toph?" asked Sokka.

"Right here boomerang boy," came Toph's voice as she, Aang and one other girl came up behind them.

"It looks like a lot has happened," Aang guessed.

"Who gave you that idea?" asked Sokka sarcastically.

The two groups sat down in Katara and Toph's room and told each other their stories. Aang, Katara, and Toph were sympathetic about Ty Lee getting hurt by Toph while Mikko simply called Azula something that made Katara cover Aang and Toph's ears. When Katara talked about Yajuu, Ty Lee paled and instinctively grabbed the hand nearest to her, which was Sokka's, but didn't say anything.

"Um, did Yajuu have black hair that didn't cover the arrow on his head and black eyes?" asked Ty Lee.

"How did you know?" said Mikko.

"I know because Yajuu was raised in the Fire Nation and is the son of the Fire Lord's most deadly assassin," said Ty Lee sadly.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**With Azula, Mai, and Yajuu**

Yajuu barely paid any attention as the governor, or whatever the Fire Nation official in charge of Kumori was called, practically kissed the ground Azula stepped on. Yajuu rolled his eyes at Azula, a feat that few dared to do, but Yajuu had gotten annoyed with the politics of the visit. .

"Thank you for your gracious welcome," cut off Azula silencing the man.

"You are most welcome," bowed the man, "If there is anything I can do for you, please feel free to ask."

"As a matter of fact," replied Azula, "You can. My companions and I are here looking for the Avatar and a traitor. You are aware of Ty Lee's betrayal, correct?"

"Of course," said the man, "It's a shame that a young daughter of a noble should betray us as our nation near its greatest victory in 1000 years. I will have the troops storm the village in search of them immediately."

"Don't do that," commanded Azula, "To catch our enemies, they will have to be caught by stealth rather than brute force. The three of us will pretend to be enjoying the festival as merchants with Fire Nation soldiers as our bodyguards. When we find the Avatar, on my single they would surround and capture him. Understand?"

"Of course your majesty. Your plan is brilliant," complimented the man, "I will order a crack squad and civilian clothes at once."

Mai sighed, "Finally something to do."

**A/N. Sorry nothing much happens. Please review! God bless!**


	7. Short Chapter that sets the scene forCh8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"No," Mikko said as she shook her head, "Yajuu can't be Fire Nation. And if he is, he can't be working for the Fire Lord."

"I'm sorry," replied Ty Lee, "But the last thing I heard of him was that he was posing as an Earth Kingdom peasant."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Katara suspiciously. Toph felt the vibrations of Ty Lee's heart by feeling the ground underneath her (**A/N. Like she does in Lake Laogai. And remember, Earth Kingdom buildings are made of earth)**

"She's not lying," said Toph, "Her heart rate is normal."

"What is Yajuu doing dressed as a peasant in the Earth Kingdom anyway?" asked Sokka.

"He's supposed to be spying on the Earth Kingdom," answered Ty Lee, "Though, if he meets Azula, he'd join her. I think he has a crush on her."

Of course, the gang took a step away from Mikko. She looked as angry as a Komodo Rhino on a bad day.

"I. Will. Kill. Yajuu." stated Mikko calmly but with an air of anger around her.

"I thought you said you were breaking up with him," commented Toph.

"I am. But that isn't the point!" growled Mikko, "He just traveled with me to remain inconspicuous and to have an ally incase he ever got in a fight or was accused of being a Fire Nation spy.

"Don't worry," comforted Katara, "Next time we see him, you'll get to hit him to your heart's content."

Mikko smiled. That would be nice.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Uncle, why are we stopping here?" a young man asked an elderly man as they both walked into the village of Kumori with an ostrich horse.

"Haven't you heard of Kumori, my nephew?" asked the old man incredulously, "Just look at all the people traveling here." At this he gestured at the many entertainers and benders pitching their tents up for the festival, "This village is placed at the perfect location for all the people in the area to celebrate the Festival of All Four Elements together. When the sun sets tonight, the village would have enough tents around it to be considered a city. Maybe you can find a lady friend!"

"I don't need a lady friend!" the young man shouted, to the amusement of the people around them that had eyes that seemed to say, "Yes you do", in reply to his exclamation.

"And this town is controlled by the Fire Nation," whispered the young man who we all know is Zuko.

The old man also know as Iroh, The Dragon of the West, merely chuckled, "Look around you nephew. There are barely enough soldiers to maintain order for tonight's events. Unless Azula herself is here, I doubt we'll have any trouble." Zuko merely grunted in response.

"Tonight is the most perfect night for romance. Surely you can just have one dance with a young woman," continued Iroh innocently.

"No uncle. I don't intend to join in the festival," Zuko cut off.

Iroh sighed, "You got to learn how to have fun and enjoy your youth."

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Azula smirked as the sun began to set and festival begun. For once, this festival would be entertaining.

**A/N. Sorry for the shortness, but it was necessary to set the scene for the next chapter, which would include Ty LeexSokkaness, action, fun, and Pai Sho!**


	8. Dance of the Sea

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I'm not wearing a dress Sugar Queen," said Toph dangerously as the sun began to set and the gang started getting ready for the festival.

"Whatever you say Toph. I doubt you can keep the dress clean anyway," replied Katara as she began to put the green and white dress she brought for Toph away.

"What did you say?" asked Toph.

"She doesn't think you can keep it clean tonight," replied Ty Lee as she stretched herself. She was very grateful to Katara for healing her wounds. Ty Lee had missed not being able to do cartwheels and stretches.

"I could too!" snapped Toph, "I just don't see the point!"

"No, I don't think you can," replied Katara, "As a matter of fact, it was a stupid idea getting you a dress."

"Sokka told me you always cover yourself with dirt anyway," said Mikko, Catching on to what Katara was trying to do.

"Fine, I will wear the dress," Toph said, almost shouting, "And I won't get a speck of dirt on it."

"Wow, you reminded me of Azula when you did that," commented Ty Lee as Katara smiled.

"I'm nothing like Azula," argued Katara, frowning as the three began to ready themselves for the festival.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Why do girls take so long to get dressed up for stuff?" complained Sokka after the sun had set and still the girls hadn't come out of their rooms.

"I guess it's because they're weird like that." replied Aang, "Though, it's not like Toph to care this much about how she looks." He said as an afterthought.

Although Sokka was impatient and/or annoyed, he still couldn't get one thought out of his head. How beautiful was Ty Lee going to be when she finally came out of the girls' room. Like it or not, Sokka had grown to feel more attracted than ever to the girl and her carefree attitude had rubbed off on him.

When the door finally opened, Sokka couldn't take his eyes off of Ty Lee. The old lady, Mina, was an excellent dressmaker and salesman for the beautiful blue kimono seemed like it was made just for her. **(A/N. Okay, as a guy who doesn't care about the intricate workings and looks of clothes, I won't dwell longer on the dresses, so let's just say that the dresses were beautiful and blah blah blah, whatever else there is about clothes)**

Aang grinned as he closed Sokka's mouth, "Sokka, you're drooling again."

Katara grinned at Ty Lee and Mikko, "Usually, he only drools when he sees food." Surprisingly Ty Lee blushed.

"Why don't we just get to the festival over with?" asked Toph, who was still annoyed with wearing a dress.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Uncle, I have a question." said Zuko as they brought something to eat from a food vender.

"What is it," asked Iroh, taken aback by Zuko suddenly sounding… ashamed?

"How could you forgive me so readily after I betrayed you for Azula?" he asked.

"You did the right thing in the end," answered Iroh as he drunk a bit of tea he brought, "You freed me in the end and we escaped Ba Sing Se together. You should know by now that I am more ready to forgive and forget than the rest of our family."

Zuko nodded, but he still couldn't forget one pair of blue eyes that stared hatefully at him not so long ago.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

It was awkward to say the least between Ty Lee and Sokka. Mikko had gone looking for a new boyfriend, while Katara surprisingly went with her to help. Aang, being his usual excited self, had sped away to look for a fire bending teacher while Toph followed him, grumbling about the dress she was wearing. For a few minutes there was just silence between Ty Lee and Sokka.

"So we're the only ones left," said Sokka awkwardly, "Do you want to go to the festival with me?"

"Of course I would," Ty Lee almost shouted, hugging him. Before Sokka knew it, Ty Lee was dragging him towards the tents set up around the village.

'Wow, she is almost as hyper as Aang.' thought Sokka as she pulled on his hand tightly. She only stopped running when they had come to a clearing in the midst of the city of tents. In it, some people were dancing while others were playing music.

"Do you want do dance?" asked Ty Lee excitedly.

"Sure," answered Sokka while fondly remembering the time Ty Lee told him it was like they were dancing when they were fighting in the Earth King's palace.

Ty Lee smiled even wider if that was possible as a new song began and the two began to dance. 'She has a beautiful smile,' thought Sokka.

The music started slow, like that of waves pushing and pulling back and forth on a beach early in the morning. Ty Lee giggled when Sokka clumsily tried to get in position to dance. He was so funny and that was what she liked about him.

After a few minutes, the movements were less clumsy and more graceful. The music began to beat faster but it still had the same rhythm and grace as before. Ty Lee looked in Sokka's eyes and saw that they were the same color as the ocean. As a child, Ty Lee had always loved the ocean, even though many people in the Fire Nation didn't like it. Many had a reason to since they couldn't bend when they were swimming in it, but Ty Lee wasn't a bender, so she had no bending to lose.

As Ty Lee looked in his eyes, Sokka looked into her eyes. The grey in them reminded him of the time his father sailed away into the fog to face the Fire Nation. Ever since that day, Sokka loved seeing the gray of the fog because it reminded him of his father.

Both teens were so lost in the others' eyes, they almost didn't notice the music stopping when they kissed.

**A/N. Sorry for not updating! I had writer's block! I hoped you liked this! God bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Sorry for not updating sooner!**

'She tastes likes strawberries,' thought Sokka as he and Ty Lee pulled away. He didn't know whether they kissed for a second or a day, but he decided that was the best moment in his entire life. Yes, even better than the time he ate a 40 lb. steak in a bet, much to Aang, Katara, and even Toph's disgust (**AN. Perhaps I'll post that incident someday)**.

"Does this mean we're going out?" asked Ty Lee, cutting Sokka off from his thoughts.

"Yeah," replied Sokka who for once didn't have anything sarcastic to say. He could only stare at the acrobat he just kissed. Ty Lee giggled at his dazed state, though she wasn't much better. She was about to say something else when she felt something grab her and pulled her into a nearby tent.

She was relieved for a second when she saw Sokka being pulled into the tent also, but her heart almost stopped when she saw who pulled them in. It was Azula dressed as a merchant's daughter with Fire Nation soldiers surrounding them.

"What's this?" asked Azula as she smiled the smile that haunted Ty Lee's dreams, "You not only betrayed the Fire Nation by liking this Water Tribe scum, but you made a public display of yourself with him in a festival. Yes, I saw you. I wouldn't have been surprised if you ate his face off. I'm surprised at you Ty Lee." After she said this, Azula coldly brushed her dagger-like nails across Ty Lee's cheek. The acrobat shivered.

"You know what?" the princess asked slyly, "I wonder how people are reacting back home. Your father is sure to be out of my father's favor after your betrayal."

Sokka could see that Ty Lee was terribly afraid and that Azula had an even wider smirk on her face. He felt rage swell up in his stomach like never before, "Stop it!" he yelled, "At least Ty Lee isn't an ugly, self-centered, bitch!"

Azula frowned and held a small blue flame near Sokka's neck with her finger, "Is there anything else you would like to add?" she asked sweetly. Sokka shook his head, but Ty Lee had to smile a little. At least she didn't have to face Azula alone.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Yajuu looked at his merchant's clothes. They were fairly decorative but had material that could endure the elements that a merchant had to face on a regular basis. It was red, obviously declaring Fire Nation loyalty. No more green and brown. Yajuu grimaced at the memory of dressing as an Earth Kingdom peasant for all those years in his exile from the Fire Nation. Yes! In exile! It was not because of dishonor or shame like Zuko but it angered Yajuu nonetheless.

_Flashback_

_A thirteen year old Yajuu yawned. It had only been five minutes and already the ball thrown in honor of Azula's birthday was boring. It was just an excuse for the courtiers, ministers, generals, and other politicians and high-ranking officials to try to gain favor with the Fire Lord. _

_Yajuu looked up at the table Azula was sitting at. He had to admit that the only reason he was attending this pointless ceremony was because of his friendship with Azula. He didn't know how she could stand the boring politics of this party. Perhaps Yajuu would ask her later._

_Eventually, Azula was done with all the pleasantries she was compelled to take part in as the guest of honor and she joined Mai, Ty Lee, and Yajuu at last. Yajuu almost shivered when he saw the look in her eyes. Azula was angry and he knew better than anyone else how scary she could be when angry._

_"I'm glad you could make it to my party," greeted Azula as though nothing was wrong, but Yajuu could tell Azula was upset. She hadn't even tortured Zuko on her way to greet her friends._

_"I was happy to come," came Ty Lee's oblivious cheerful reply, "Just look at how many people are here."_

_"It's so boring though," commented Mai._

_"Enough of the pleasantries," came Yajuu's blunt reply, "Politicians do enough of that. You are obviously angry and it doesn't bode well for the rest of us when you're upset."_

_Both Mai and Ty Lee gulped. Yajuu was never polite, even with Azula, and that could be taken the wrong way by some people who were listening._

_Nobody, however, seemed to be eavesdropping as Azula answered Yajuu, "As you know, there are many people who wish for power, especially that of my father. Since I have turned thirteen, many of my father's generals and governors have been petitioning for a betrothal of myself and someone in their family, mostly their sons."_

_Ty Lee gasped and Mai sighed, but Yajuu eyes seemed to catch on fire, "Is there anyway out of it?" asked Ty Lee._

_"I'll be betrothed eventually," stated Azula, for once not knowing what to do. She may be an evil, self-centered demon in a girl's body **(A/N. Sokka stop inserting words in my story!!! Sokka: Fine…)**, but she didn't like the idea of one of those pompous windbags having one of their sons betrothed to her._

_"Wait, I got an idea!" exclaimed Ty Lee happily._

_End of Flashback_

Yajuu stared at the ring he wore on his finger. He smirked as Toph and the Avatar came into view. All was going according to plan.

"Your fire bending teacher is just this way," said the man leading the Avatar towards the ambush hidden in the tent.

"I don't know about this Twinkle Toes," commented Toph stopping Aang from stepping into the tent, "How do we know this isn't an ambush?"

"You're too suspicious Toph," replied Aang, "How could anyone expect us to be here?"

"Very easily Avatar," replied Yajuu as chains shot out from the tent to incarcerate Aang and Toph.

Aang managed to dodge the chains but Toph just blocked them with an earth wall. Fire Nation soldiers surrounded both of them as Yajuu bended the air around him to cut down the earth wall. The soldiers emerged and surrounded the two with swords and firebending ready as Toph and Aang stood back to back.

"It is over Avatar," said Yajuu matter-of-factly, "These soldiers are the best in the village and outnumber you and the girl three to one. Then there's me, I'm a master airbender in the order that doesn't hesitate to use techniques that can kill people. You lose."

"You act like it's a game," said Toph angrily.

"It is a game," replied Yajuu, "And the winner is whoever outmaneuvers the other. That is why Zuko never caught you. He never played it right. He and Iroh have too noble ideas. That's why Zuko freed his uncle and his uncle plans on joining your little group. Mai should be taking care of them when they runs into Katara, provided the soldiers maneuver them into the right place."

"Iroh, Zuko and Katara are both master benders," argued Aang, "They should be able to fight their way out!" After saying this, Aang used his airbending to knock the soldiers down, "And so should we."

"This time you won't beat me so easily," Toph growled to Yajuu as the earth shook around her.

'I hope Sugar Queen and Angry Boy don't fight each other instead of the soldiers,' thought Toph, knowing Katara held grudges for a long time.

**A/N. Sorry for the lack of updates. Writer's block. God bless!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was pure coincidence that Katara and Mikko ran into Haru. It seems that she was used to getting new boyfriends because after a few minutes, she and Haru had decided to enjoy the carnival alone. The three promised to meet each other back at the inn if possible. Katara warned them that Fire Nation soldiers might try to capture them so she and the Gaang might have to leave in a hurry. After months of being chased by the Fire Nation, the Katara knew that they might be chased by Fire Nation soldiers at the most inconvenient of times.

When Katara ran into Zuko, it turned out Katara still held a grudge against him and he couldn't blame her. As soon as she saw him she began hitting him furiously with two water whips. The people around them didn't find this unusual. Many assumed that the two had been going out and had quite a messy breakup. Zuko didn't fight back however and it made Katara even more angry.

"Why don't you fight back?" Katara whispered angrily, "And what are you doing here now? Trying to capture Aang again?"

"It's because I deserve it," replied Zuko quietly, "I betrayed my uncle and though I set him free, I still haven't forgiven myself. I see no point in capturing the Avatar because there is no point anymore."

"How do I know you're not lying?" asked Katara angrily.

"Because I'm right here to vouch for him," came a voice behind her and Katara turned to face Iroh, "Zuko has set me free and I believe the bruises you just gave him is enough payment for whatever grudge you have against him."

Katara sighed angrily and bended the water back in her canteen.

"Oh and Zuko," said Iroh a bit comically, "This is your first lesson in woman. Never get one to hold a grudge against you. There's an old saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

"I think I already found that out," grunted Zuko with his usual temper.

"I think we need to go somewhere else," said Iroh to Katara and Zuko, "We've attracted too much attention and something terrible has happened."

The two said nothing as they followed Iroh to, you guessed it, a tent that was serving as a place for old men to play Pai Sho with one another. The tent was empty for it was still early in the evening and the old men were still enjoying themselves with their families, usually grandchildren.

"What happened Uncle?" asked Zuko.

"I have overheard a couple soldiers talking and it seems that I was wrong in thinking Azula would never be able to find us here," replied Iroh, "Azula has followed us here and now she is laying an ambush for the Avatar, his companions, Zuko, and myself. It is possible that she may be ambushing them now. And there's more, Yajuu is with her."

"Figures," muttered Zuko.

"Okay, who is Yajuu anyway?" asked Katara exasperatedly, "Aang, Toph, and I have met him and it seems he's part of some other order of airbenders that survived the war. How is that possible?"

"There isn't much time, but I'll explain it later," promised Iroh, "It is lucky that I have capture one soldier so we should be able to find out where the ambushes are."

After saying this, Iroh led Zuko and Katara behind the tent where a soldier was detained much like Iroh did previously in Ba Sing Se.

"Now," said Iroh gently to the soldier, "We want to know where the ambushes for the Avatar and others are at. If you don't tell us we will have to force you to tell us. I believe the Avatar's bison would be hungry by now, if you catch my drift."

Now, it was obvious that Iroh was implying that Appa would be willing to eat a human being, which is obviously not true for Appa was a herbivore, but the soldier did not know that and when Iroh removed the gag from his mouth, the soldier was ready to tell them everything he knew.

"Princess Azula is ambushing the Water Tribe boy and the traitor, Ty Lee, near the west side of the festival," blurted out the soldier, "Her boy companion is near the edge of the tents where all the firebenders are celebrating. Princess Azula's girl companion is a few tents to the left of this one waiting for Prince Zuko and the Water Tribe girl. She is then planning to wait until General Iroh tries to rescues his nephew to capture him. Please don't feed me to the Avatar's bison! I never wanted to be in this war anyway! I just want to be an actor!"

"Thank you for the information," said Iroh calmly, "You shall be left here for the time being, but you should be freed in an hour or so, depending on when someone decides to retire and play Pai Sho for the remainder of the night."

Iroh then turned to Zuko and Katara, "Do any of you two know where the west side of the festival is?"

"I do," replied Katara, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because you both are needed to face Azula while I help out the Avatar and Toph," replied Iroh, "It will take two benders to defeat Azula and I know the most about Yajuu's bending style.

"Yes Uncle," accepted Zuko.

Katara was a bit surprised in Zuko's compliance to Iroh's plan with a simple, "Yes Uncle." He seemed to have changed greatly by his recent travels. Katara shrugged it off as she and Zuko worked to avoid the tent Mai was using. She could think about this when they were safely away from Azula

Mai smirked as she noticed them both head towards where Ty Lee and Azula was, she hoped Ty Lee and the Water Tribe boy got away.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Yajuu felt sweat on his brow as he fought that earthbending girl and the Avatar. Most of the soldiers had long been knocked out and the rest had spread out to keep people away to prevent any of the populace helping the Avatar. It was fortunate for Yajuu that Toph couldn't sense him as long as he was in the air.

"I have to admit that you're good Avatar," said Yajuu as he threw knives at him while using airbending to make them go faster, "But you hold back. Try to kill me. That's the only way to beat me."

Aang made a shield of air to block the knives, "You may not value life, but I do, like the _real _airbenders before me."

Yajuu then formed the air about him into air knifes which he sent at the Avatar. Aang felt one air knife slice his cheek as he dodged it. Aang then told Toph that Yajuu was right above her, who then sent a boulder up at him. Yajuu's eyes widened as he was hit but used his airbending to land safely.

'I got to end this,' thought Yajuu as he, using his airbending to stay just above the ground, charged at Toph with air forming around his fist, rotating so fast that one hit could make a hole through anything on impact. Yajuu smirked as his fist was just a few inches away from Toph when he felt his hand forced down into the ground and the earth itself surround his legs and make himself sink like quicksand. Yajuu looked up and saw Iroh.

"It's nice to see you Iroh," greeted Toph, "You sure took long enough to get here."

"How'd you know Iroh would get here?" asked Aang, once again on the ground.

"Just a feeling," replied Toph smiling, "How'd you get away from Ba Sing Se."

"Zuko had a change of heart and freed me," answered Iroh smiling, "He is a good person you know."

"And he has more mood swings than Sokka when he drunk cactus juice," commented Toph.

Aang glanced at Yajuu, who was seething with rage but couldn't do anything for he was sunk into the ground so that even his mouth was covered, though his nose was above ground. Aang only needed to look in his eyes to see the anger in them. Aang briefly remembered how Monk Gyatso told how anger was a negative emotion that should be let go. Indeed, Aang hardly ever saw the monks angry. It was only in the outside world did Aang see it.

"Hey Twinkle-Toes," said Toph interrupting Aang's train of thought like she had don quite often before, "Shouldn't you be calling Appa now? We need to go pick up Sugar Queen, Angry Boy, Ty Lee and Sokka."

"Oh, right," said Aang as he took his bison whistle out of his pocket and then turning to Iroh, "What are you and Zuko going to do after we get away from here."

"I should think that's obvious. Zuko and I will teach you firebending," replied Iroh as if he was stating the time of the day.

Aang smiled and blew the whistle. Perhaps he and Zuko could be friends after all.

**A/N. Wow this chapter was long. Sorry for the long wait. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter! God bless, and of course, read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

'Well,' thought Sokka, 'I never thought I'd be in this situation.' Indeed, if you told Sokka a week that he would be handcuffed to Ty Lee and be led away to who-knows-where during the Festival of the Four Elements he would have laughed in your face. But then again, Sokka didn't expect a lot of things. He did not expect to kiss Ty Lee like he did earlier or holding discreetly holding her hand to soothe her fears of the Fire Nation princess like he was doing now.

Sokka looked at the few people who watched them in slight interest. It was terribly clever of Azula to be dressing a merchant's daughter. Even if there were people working to rebel against the Fire Nation, they wouldn't take much notice of them. Most would assume that Ty Lee and Sokka were simply thieves that tried to steal from Azula. 'I "I hope they didn't capture the others,' thought Sokka, 'Dad would never forgive me if Katara was caught.'

Just as he was thinking this Sokka saw Katara in the crowd with that Fire Nation prince. What shocked Sokka even more was the fact that Zuko wasn't even trying to keep her prisoner and Katara wasn't trying to kill him. Sokka wasn't expecting it when the two ambushed Azula and the Fire Nation soldiers as they rounded the corner either.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Zuko aimed a fire whip at Azula and he had to smirk when she was knocked down by it because she couldn't get her guard up in time. Sokka took advantage of the confusion of the guards' confusion to get away in the confusion, still holding Ty Lee's hand. While some people wisely go away in the confusion, others watched with interest. After all, it's not often that you see a waterbender and a firebender ambushing a group of Fire Nation soldiers. Come to think of it, it may not have happened in a hundred years.

Zuko glared at Azula with a basic stance, waiting for her to make her move. Azula smirked, "What a surprise Zuzu (after hearing this Sokka would call Zuko this when he was particularly exasperated).

"Don't call me that!" yelled Zuko.

"I didn't expect to see you and that Water Tribe peasant outside of chains tonight," continued Azula, ignoring Zuko's demand with plenty of practice, "Father is disappointed in you, but it's not as though he's surprised. Even if you didn't betray the Fire Nation, you would've still been locked up. You are a failure Zuko, and you will always be a failure." She said this last part with particular emphasis and was pleased to see Zuko get angry and try to hide the hurt he felt. Not that she expected any less.

"Shut up you bitch!" shouted Zuko aiming a burst of fire at her, all thoughts of his newly found concentration momentarily forgotten.

Azula simply turned to the side to avoid it and shot a much deadlier and precise ball of blue fire at him.

While Zuko was fighting his sister, Katara was busy with the soldiers. She had developed a new technique and was getting satisfactory results. Katara was able to control the soldiers by bending the water in their bodies. She had control of three bewildered young men who were finding themselves fighting their comrades in an unfamiliar Water Tribe style we know as Tai-Chi.

Sokka grunted as he saw this, "Stupid water magic. She's going to be controlling me next with that move."

Ty Lee smiled as she grabbed a sword a soldier had dropped and used it to cut their handcuffs, "Don't worry, I won't let that happen. I'm going to be the only girl controlling you."

Sokka pretended to gulp as Ty Lee giggled. Katara rolled her eyes when she saw this but quickly went back to controlling the three soldiers (who, by the way, had never fought better in their lives), "Could you two stop flirting long enough to help me or Zuko? She and the soldiers aren't defeated yet.

Sokka didn't need to look at Ty Lee's face to know that she was still afraid of Azula so he threw his boomerang at her, though it hit Zuko's head. Thankfully, that hit managed to get him to regain control of himself and he started using less fire to keep himself from burning down the surrounding tents.

Despite Zuko becoming a better fighter everyday, Azula was still a prodigy at firebending and was able to block anything Zuko threw at her. Zuko, however, remembered how he bended fire with his swords unsheathed them.

"Do you really think you can get close enough to me with those swords?" mocked Azula, "You'd be burned to a crisp before you even reach me."

"Shut up Azula," retorted Zuko as he cut the flames Azula sent at him in half, "You love your own voice far too much."

With the addition of his swords, Zuko was an even match for Azula. She saw the Water Tribe boy come at her with his boomerang and she easily dodged it, only to receive a shallow cut on the cheek from Zuko's right sword. Angrily, Azula shot a burst of flame at Sokka and smirked when he coughed up some blood and fell on the ground in unconsciousness.

"You bitch!" yelled Ty Lee. She was still scared of Azula but she was angry at that moment and ran at her. Ty Lee aimed many of her jabs at Azula, tying to block her chi. Azula may have been a great fighter, but she could block all of Ty Lee's attacks and found herself unable to bend.

Azula was far from harmless however, she slashed at Ty Lee with her nails but was knocked down courtesy of Appa, who had finally arrived with Aang, Toph, and Iroh to pick up the others. Katara and Ty Lee helped Sokka onto Appa while Zuko kept the soldiers that had arrived to help Azula. As they flew away, the people who were watching clapped their hands and cheered and Ty Lee vaguely remembered her time at the circus, but she kept her eyes down on Sokka instead of waving at the people like she would normally have done.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Ty Lee smiled as Sokka woke up to Katara using her waterbending to heal him.

"Was that firebending lady always like that?" he asked groggily.

"Yes," came the reply of Iroh, Zuko, and Ty Lee who hugged him tightly.

"This feels nice," Sokka told her, "Maybe I should be burned by Azula more often."

Ty Lee grinned, "You better not, or I'd have to punch that cute face of yours."

Zuko and Katara rolled their eyes as the two flirted.

"Hey Iroh," asked Aang, "How did Yajuu's airbending order start working for the Fire Nation? They were generally at peace with the other Air Nomads."

Iroh paused for a moment and took sip of cold tea from a water bottle he carried with him, "I don't know everything that happened but apparently Fire Lord Sozin needed spies and assassins that wouldn't be traced to him before he was ready to harness the power of his comet to strike the other nations. He promised the red tattooed airbenders power and to destroy every other airbenders, who were continually watching them. The Order agreed and they killed everyone they were told to kill and spied on every other nation. They even found the way through the mountains to the Airbending Temples themselves.

I do not know why Fire Lord Sozin didn't kill them then. He had always hated the other nations. Perhaps he saw them as a great asset for his power or maybe he knew they couldn't all be killed. For whatever reason, they were kept alive and served the Fire Lord. No one else knew of their existence except the royal family and a few others. The red tattooed airbenders continue to do so."

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Sokka was looking at the moon and stars. It was the most exhausting night in his life and he still couldn't sleep. He had been captured and then hurt by Azula, he heard some crazy story about crazy airbenders, and had to deal with the pain in his chest that was leftover from the wound. He stared at the moon for a moment; he was involved with Ty Lee and he felt a little bad for Yue. As he stared at the moon he felt more than thought he heard Yue's voice.

"Let me go Sokka," it said. When he looked around he couldn't find anyone.

"Hey Sokka," came a loud voice from behind him.

Sokka let out a loud squeak and turned around again to find Ty Lee, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ty Lee smiled, "I thought a warrior was supposed to hear people sneaking up on him."

Sokka blushed in embarrassment and annoyance, "What are you doing up?"

"I saw your sleeping bag empty so I looked for you," she replied, "What about you?"

"I was just thinking about everything that happened," Sokka answered, "Did anyone ever tell you what happened in the North Pole?"

"Yeah, I did," said Ty Lee energetically, though without her ever-present smile, "I saw the moon that night and it was awful. It turned blood red, but it became white again. I heard Admiral Zhao killed the Moon Spirit, but someone gave up their life to revive it."

"It's true; she was a young woman named Yue that I was supposed to guard, but I couldn't stop her. I loved her," As Sokka said this, he mentally cursed himself; why was he telling Ty Lee this?

Ty Lee didn't yell at him like he expected but smiled at him sadly, "You still love her don't you? It's okay if you do, you don't have to be with me if that's what you're worried about."

Sokka shook his head and kissed her for the second time that night, "I said I loved her, but I don't love her that way right now. I feel that way about you now."

Ty Lee smiled and pressed his lips against hers in answer. Sometimes actions said more than words.

**A/N. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. God bless!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The morning started out normal enough. Toph was having tea with Iroh, Aang was caring for Appa, Katara was having a battle of wills with Zuko on whether or not she needed help starting the fire, and Sokka was telling Ty Lee about life in the South Pole with some things stretched a bit.

"There I was," Sokka said, "I was face to face with a giant Seal Bear facing me with its teeth barred and ready to eat me, but I had luckily caught a bunch of fish I had caught. So I slowly approached it and placed a few fish in front of it and then I slowly walked away. If it came to fighting, however, I would've won!"

"That's funny," said Katara who had finally let Zuko start the fire, "From what you told me and Gran-Gran, you were scared stiff and that bear simply ate the bag you were carrying with _one_ fish you caught inside it."

Ty Lee giggled as Sokka argued with his sister about how it was only his quick thinking that saved himself and that the bear would have proceeded on to the village to attack it if he hadn't been there.

"So where are we going to go now?" Sokka asked Aang, trying to change the subject.

"I don't really know," replied Aang, "Perhaps we could search where your Dad went."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Sokka, "Though it should be hard to track down the Water Tribe since Ba Sing Se fell. It wouldn't have been a good idea for them to stay where they were."

"Sound good to you Toph?" asked Aang.

"Sounds good to me as long as we don't go into the desert again. Why ask me, don't you usually ask Katara?" questioned Toph as she drunk the last of the tea Iroh made.

"Well, Katara would definitely want to see her dad so there's no point is there," hurried Aang with a small blush only Iroh could see. Iroh drunk the rest of his tea, barely hiding his amusement..

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"The Avatar has become a powerful bender and so has his companions, except for Ty Lee and the idiot," commented Yajuu as he rode the lizard steed beside Azula, "We'd need stronger men to capture them. Those men last night didn't do anything."

Azula smirked, "Which is why we're going to Ba Sing Se. They have a powerful earthbending unit called the Dai Li with the bloodlust of a firebender."

"I have heard of them; they have successfully prevented even my Order from entering into Ba Sing Se," said Yajuu, "But how are they supposed to help? From what I know they're devoted to a man named Long Feng."

"They have sworn allegiance to me and I have humbled Long Feng," replied Azula.

"Why am I not surprised? What do you want me around for then since you have those men at your command?" asked Yajuu.

"I want you around," answered Azula shortly as she placed her hand in her armor's only pocket, which contained a ring.

"As you wish my princess," stated Yajuu, grateful to stay near Azula for a bit longer.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"What are we doing here for?" Aang asked Iroh as lead the Gaang into an inn in a small village, where they had stopped for the night. It was dimly lit with a bunch of people drinking in celebration of something, to get their mind off something, or just for fun. Near a corner was a Pai Sho board with a short man sitting behind it.

"You'll see Aang," replied Iroh. He then sat down on the opposite end of the Pai Sho board, "May I have this game?"

"You brought us all the way here just to gamble," Sokka half-asked, half-shouted.

Iroh simply ignored him as the man accepted the game and laid down a single lotus tile.

"You honor the white lotus I see," stated the short man.

"I try to honor the old ways," replied Iroh as the short man placed another lotus tile in front of Iroh's. The Gaang watched in surprise as Iroh and the short man were swiftly placing tiles on the board until it formed a lotus flower.

"The Order of the White Lotus opens wide," stated the short man.

**A/N. Sorry for not updating! Thanks for reading this! I hope to receive more reviews! I've had terrible writer's block! Can you guys give me any ideas? Sorry, once again for not updating lately! God bless!**


	13. Author's note

**A/N. I'm sorry, but I'm having terrible writer's block. So in order to continue this, I need a co-writer. Is anyone willing to do that? Please say if you will do it in your review. Okay? God bless!**


	14. First Half of Chapter 13! I'm back! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Y-you're Grandmaster Iroh," gasped an old man as the short man (who turned out to be a member of the Order of the White Lotus) led Aang and the Gaang into what looked like a flower shop. The old man was obviously the shop's owner and greatly revered Iroh.

"Who is this?" asked Sokka exasperatedly, "And what's going on? What is the Order of the White Lotus?"

"It's some old man club that my Uncle is part of," answered Zuko sarcastically, "Are we going to look at flowers or maybe we're going to play Pai-Sho?"

The old man was about to retort when Iroh cut him off, "I apologize for my nephew. He has not  
been initiated, though he should know the Order is more than just a club. Perhaps you should explain what the Order is to everyone." The old man was about to object but Iroh continued, " They're to be trusted. They are the companions of the Avatar and the Avatar himself."

"As you wish, Grandmaster Iroh," complied the old man, "The Order of the White Lotus is a secret organization that is found throughout the world, even in the Fire Nation. It was first founded by Avatar Roku for the purpose of keeping Nations out of war. As you can obviously tell, it failed in preventing Fire Lord Sozin's war on the other nations. What you don't know was that it was prevented by the Order of the Red Tattoo who helped Fire Lord Sozin and in his devastating first strike on the other Nations and afterwards."

"So, why did you bring us here, Iroh?" asked Katara curiously.

"He has a reason, Sugar Queen," said Toph, who had taken a liking to Iroh.

"What does it do now?" asked Aang.

"It's simple really," said Iroh, "The Order of the White Lotus maintains a communication and resource network between the Jeong-Jeong and his rebellion in the Fire Nation, both the Northern Water Tribe in the north and the Southern Water Tribe army in the Earth Kingdom, and what remains of the Earth Kingdom army. The reason why we're here is simple. All us need to separate and convince all three of those forces to invade the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun. Only the White Lotus know the locations of each of these forces"

"What about you?" asked Sokka, "What are you doing? And why do we need to convince them? Couldn't the White Lotus tell them the plan?"

"What is this plan and 'Day of Black Sun', Grandmaster Iroh?" asked the old man, "Jian, you must return to your post incase other White Lotus Members need assistance or information."

The White Lotus member that led them to the shop, Jian, bowed and left.

"'The Day of Black Sun' is the day of an eclipse, disabling firebenders and the plan is to invade the Fire Nation so Avatar Aang and the others can confront my brother and stop him," Iroh explained, "And the Fire Nation rebels, Water Tribes, and Earth Kingdom soldiers are not as united as they need to be. None of them will commit to a plan the White Lotus gives them unless they are reassured the others are committing to a plan. Our Fire Nation forces will only listen to Prince Zuko or the Avatar, the Water Tribes will only listen to one of their own or the Avatar, and the Earth Kingdom armies will only listen to the Avatar and that's why we are needed. Obviously, Aang must goto the Earth Kingdom soldiers since they will only listen to him. Katara and Sokka must talk to the Water Tribes, and Zuko needs to goto the Fire Nation rebels. Toph and I must accompany Aang to teach him the rest of our bending disciplines. Ty Lee can accompany who she wants, though I'm sure she'll travel with her boyfriend."

Ty Lee grinned at Iroh and nodded before clutching her arm around a blushing Sokka, "That's right."

Iroh said all of this (except for the last sentence about Ty Lee's travel plans) in the manner and tone of not Iroh the tea maker or the counselor, but the Dragon of the West, the great general of the Fire Nation. In a softer tone of a concerned father-figure, Iroh turned to Zuko, "I'm sorry your return to the Fire Nation isn't under ideal circumstances."

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Yajuu looked at Ba Sing Se in amazement. It had become completely Fire Nationalized, "With all due respect, this does lack tact, Princess."

Azula smirked, "We've won Yajuu. The time for tact is over."

"I must disagree, but I respect your judgment," relented Yajuu.

Mai missed Ty Lee. By now, she would have said something amusing about the other two, but now she was gone. The only reasons why Mai went along with this was to spend time with her friend, be less bored, and see Zuko. All but the second reason had come to pass. Mai just hoped Ty Lee was having a better time than she was. She sighed as the three entered Ba Sing Se with a full escort of guards leading them. _"Like being led into prison,"_ she thought. She looked at the evil eyes of her two companions and pitied those who would meet them.

**A/N. Alleluia! I updated! Please read and review and God bless!**


End file.
